


The Devil You Know

by ladivvinatravestia



Series: Censorship is the Worst Ship [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Guns, HYDRA Trash Party, Mixed Media, Urine, no beta we die like men, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia
Summary: Brock Rumlow and the Winter Soldier are captured and tortured on a mission in Costa Diablo.
Series: Censorship is the Worst Ship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> For Banned Together Bingo 2020 square "Urine as Torture". As an 8-year old Travvestia in 1986, I lay spellbound on a beach in San Diego and read a very graphic account in a Reader's Digest magazine from a man who had been held political prisoner somewhere in Central America, while getting what remains to this day the worst sunburn of my life n the back of my legs. What happens to Rumlow and the Soldier in this fic is only one of many, many terrible things that happened in the prisoner's account I read that day.

"American dogs," said General Caligerro's soldiers, sneering down at Brock and the Soldier inside their concrete pit. "Maybe your government will pay us to give you back alive, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun with you, first."

The Soldier seemed entirely undistressed by having General Caligerro's men pee on him for sport; did not even try to avoid the streams when they aimed at him. Brock tried not to think too hard about what that said about the sort of treatment the Soldier was used to from his own teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://ladivvinatravestia.tumblr.com)!


End file.
